The Charmings in Wonderland
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: David's wound is getting worse as Operation Henry continues so they must take a detour to Wonderland. However, more than a cure to the sleep shade will await them there.
1. Chapter 1

The pain of Charming's wound was pulsing and he had to sit down. Hook stopped and went over to him "It's getting much worse, Mate. Have you told your wife yet?"

"No. I don't want her to know." said Charming

"She's going to discover the truth sooner or later. Either now or when you're dead. It will be better for both of you if you tell her rather than Snow White finding out on her own." said Hook trying to reason with Charming.

The others all turn back to see what the hold up is "What's going on? Tinkerbel, says we're almost there." said Snow White.

Charming sits up "Snow, I have to show you something." He gestures for her to sit down and then lifts up his shirt.

"You lied to me! You were just going to go on as if nothing happened while you were dying right in front of us? How dare you! Don't you think I deserve to know when you're dying!" said Snow White

"I didn't want you to worry about me when we have Henry and Pan to worry about." said Charming.

" There is a cure I know of for sleep shade but it's not in Neverland. It's in Wonderland. " said Tinkerbell

"That doesn't really help us, Lady Bell since we have no way of getting there." said Hook

"Plus, we still have Henry to worry about." said Regina

Suddenly, the tattered remains of Jefferson's hat drop from the sky.

"What's this doing here?" asked Emma

"It's your way to save your father." said Pan from above them.

"It doesn't work anymore." said Emma

Pan tosses pixie dust at the hat. "Now it does.I can help you find the cure. All you have to do is trust me. " said Pan

"You kidnapped my son, why should we trust you?" demanded Emma

"Because if I'm in Wonderland with you I'm not doing anything to Henry." said Pan

So, they spin the hat and Pan, Emma, Charming, and Snow go in after the while Hook, Regina, and Tinkerbell go on ahead to find Henry.

They ended up in a crazy world called Wonderland on a yellow polka dotted path. " Follow me and try to keep up. "

Pan goes whizzing through Wonderland and right into the heart of the forest. He makes sure to take the most dangerous path. He goes faster and faster until the others could not see him anymore.

"I think we've been led into a trap." said Emma

After many years of being in Neverland the magic from the island helped him pick up a few tricks one of which was to shape shift into other people and imitate their voices exactly so he knew to deal with them all he had to do was imitate the ruler of Wonderland, the queen of hearts, Cora, to not too long ago had mysteriously returned to Wonderland. So, he knew all he had to do was double back to throw the Charmings off, "Well, well, well, look who showed up in Wonderland. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

They turn around and see Cora, "Cora! How is this possible. You're supposed to be dead!" said Snow White

"It appears the candle didn't work as well as you thought, my dear Snow." said Cora "Speaking of which, one good turn deserves another. Wouldn't you agree?" He goes up to Snow and rips out her heart "Give me a reason why I shouldn't crush your heart into dust?"

"No! Please!" yelled Emma trying to hold her mother up.

"How about this? I'll give you your heart back and cure your husband if you forget your mission to save Henry and pretend none of this ever happened." said Pan as Cora

"no! We can't stop our mission to save Henry." said Snow

"Have it your way then. I'll hold to this so you can mull it over. Let me know what you decide and I'll send Henry your regards in Neverland." said Pan as Cora as he flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Pan flew into the palace of the newly returned Cora. Although, by all natural means Cora should have been dead because of the special candle that she had given Snow many years ago when he had originally, come to Wonderland she tore her soul into seven pieces and hid them in different part of Wonderland so if anything happened to her she wouldn't die completely. When her life had been taken from her she had awoken in Wonderland and took over again and that's when she made a deal with Peter Pan and started to get her revenge.

" Hello, Peter." said Cora as he landed

"Hello, Cora. " said Peter Pan

"Welcome to Wonderland." said Cora

He takes Snow White's heart out of his pocket and shows it to her.

" How do I know that's hers?" asked Cora

" Because I have no reason to deceive you. Especially, because you have what I want." said Pan

Cora takes a box and puts the heart in it and then puts it with her collection. She then comes back to where she left Pan.

"Now you have what you want. Hand over the spell of ultimate power." said Pan

" Pan, if you have all the power how does that help me? It doesn't so thank you but you aren't getting a damn thing from me!" said Cora

"We had a deal, Cora and you are going to fulfill your end of it! It's time to pay the piper!" said Pan "Now give me the spell of ultimate power or I'll have to take it."

"I'm not afraid of you, Pan." said Cora

"You should be even the great Dark One is afraid of me!" said Pan taking out his pipe. He starts to play it and Cora gets up and goes to her vault of spells. She takes out the one that Pan wants and hands it to him.

"Thank you, Cora. Nice doing business with you." said Pan who flies out of the castle. He throws some pixie dust in the air creating a portal that takes him back to Neverland.

Meanwhile, in another part of Wonderland, The Charmings are in the forest when a cheshire cat jumps out of a tree and jumps in front of them. "Looks, like I just found dinner."

"Not in this life you stupid cat!" said Snow White taking out her bow and arrow and pointing them at the cat. "Give me reason."

The cheshire cat leaps at Charming and Snow White shoots the arrow at him.

"I hope this was the right cat." said Charming.

"The right cat or not Pan never told us what to do with the cat or how it cures you." said Emma

The white rabbit comes out of a tree. "It's the claws. The claws of a cheshire cat can cure almost anything but I'd be careful. He can be very tricky and you not have killed him." he said

They slowly go up to the cat but it disappears. "Where did the cat go?" asked Charming

"The vanishes from time to time. There is no telling where it goes. Now, if you excuse me I'm late. The queen of hearts is waiting." said the white rabbit

"The queen of hearts? Cora! Where is the palace of the queen of hearts. She took my heart and I need to get it back." said Snow White

"You must be Snow White. Your family is in big trouble but I'm afraid you're late… much too late to stop him. He just left." said the white rabbit "With the ultimate power spell."

"Who just left?" asked Charming

"Peter Pan." said the white rabbit.

"He tricked us. He sent us here so that he would stop looking for Henry." said Emma "This ultimate power spell. What does he need for it?"

"As far as I know the heart of the one who believed more than anyone but has lost faith, a fire, and an incantation." said the white rabbit "But like I said you are late and he probably already used it by now." said the white rabbit "Good day to you."

The white rabbit runs away.

Meanwhile back in Neverland, Peter Pan flies into the camp as the boys are rough housing.

"Miss me, boys?" asked Pan to everyone including Henry.

They all cheer various things in agreement. Pan then pulls Felix over to the side. " Tonight's the night. "

"Are you sure he's ready? We just turned him." said Felix

" He may not be ready but I am with his family separated now is the perfect time." said Pan

"EVERYONE! Everyone, i would like to dedicate this night to our new friend Henry. And in honor tonight. I have a surprise. Felix, if you'd care to do the honors…." Felix goes behind and puts his hands behind his back. Pan reaches into Henry and takes out his blackened heart. He then takes the heart and throws it into the fire. he then starts to say various magical words and the fire turns purple and expands exploding as magic starts to make everything brighter and even makes Peter Pan fly off the ground. "Brilliant!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regina, Hook, and Tinkerbell are walking through the jungle towards the camp when the magic goes bursting past them and everything becomes brighter.

"It's too late." said Tinkerbell

"What do you mean we're too late?" asked Regina getting angry "Operation: Henry can't just fail… now."

"Operation Henry?" asked Hook curiously

"Henry always named missions. When he broke the curse in Storybrooke he called it operation cobra and David told me he wanted to call the mission to get Snow and Emma out of the enchanted forest operation scorpion. Sadly, I can't come up with good names but I just had to call it something for him." said Regina

"Well, it doesn't matter what you call it because it's over which means you no longer need my help." said Tinkerbell

"Lady bell, what are you talking about?" asked Hook

Tinkerbell looks directly at both of them "I first met Pan because I was hypnotized the way the lost boys were by his pipe. I happened to be in the town of hamlet when he started to collect them. He convinced us all that he could give us something to believe in. We should have realized it came with a price. Anyway, not too long after he called a boy named Felix and I over to him and told us about the truest believer and he was going to use his heart to enact a spell called the spell of ultimate power that would enable him to be the most powerful being in the entire universe and bring even more magic to Neverland. All we had to do was help him sneak into different lands and hunt for the boy. See, for the spell of ultimate power to work it requires the heart of the truest believer, which is your son, but he has to have just lost faith which I suppose he did. Pan has to throw it into a fire and recite an incantation for power. Once, that's done this entire place will be bursting with magic and well… look around you. This place is bursting with magic because he killed your son. I suggest you start whatever escape plan you had and get yourselves home. "

"No. I refuse to believe Henry is dead. I'm going on with or without you." said Regina "I'm not leaving my son behind."

Regina pushed Tinkerbell out of the way and kept walking followed by Hook. After much walking Regina stomps into the camp everyone stops and stares at her and Hook. "Where is he? Where is my son!" yelled Regina

Pan comes up very calmly, " Calm down, Regina. He's just over there." he gestures towards Henry's body laying on the ground.

"Henry!" yelled Regina who runs over to him but when she gets over she realizes that his heart has been taken out "O, Henry. I love you." holds his limp body in her arms and starts to cry.

"O, isn't that so sad. A mother and child never to see one another again. Brings back memories doesn't it Regina? Everyone seems to leave you don't they Daniel, your father, your mother, Graham, Owen Flynn, and now your own son Henry." said Peter Pan

Regina stops crying and starts getting extremely angry. She drops Henry's body, stands up, and forms a fire ball in my hand, "Hook, how do you like your demons cooked medium or well done!" She throws a fire ball at Peter pan who suddenly turns the fire ball right back at Regina who makes herself disappear just in time for it to just miss her. "Clever." said Peter Pan "But you forget this is my game. No one wins but me."

"Well perhaps it's time you lost." said Regina closing her eyes to get all the anger she has inside of her and lighting up the fire balls again. When she opens them Peter Pan is gone and Cora is standing in his place "Mommy?"asked Regina taken off guard

"Yes, sweetheart it's me." said Peter Pan disguised as Cora

"But I don't understand. Snow White killed you." said Regina

"Part of me that's true but I split my soul into seven pieces and hid the pieces all over in case someone ever found my heart and tried to use it to kill me." said Peter as Cora

"Where did Pan go?" asked Regina

"Who?" asked Peter Pan as Cora

"Peter Pan. He kidnapped Henry. He killed him." said Regina

"O don't worry, sweetheart. Henry isn't dead. He's fine." said Peter Pan as Cora

"But his heart was ripped out of his body." said Regina

"Hook, would you like to verify that?" asked Peter Pan as Cora

Hook goes over to Henry's body and doesn't see any blood marks in fact he notices that the body is slowly breathing "Regina, he's alive." said Hook.

Henry slowly wakes up. "What… what happened?" asked Henry

"You fell asleep dear." said Peter Pan as Cora

"Mother, you faked this whole thing? There is no Peter Pan?" asked Regina

"That's impossible. I met him many years ago. " said Hook

" You're right there was a Peter Pan once but I killed him. It seemed he had fallen in love and as I've known for a long time love is weakness. " said Peter Pan as Cora

"But why?" asked Henry

"I did it for you Regina so you and Henry could be together." said Peter Pan as Cora "Plus, when I know Rumplestilskine he will set his life on the line for his son if he has to it would be the perfect way to get him and the others out of the way in the process." said Peter Pan as Cora

"Peter Pan never had anything to do with this?" asked Henry

"Of course not, dear." said Peter Pan as Cora"Now we need to find Rumplestilskine's dagger. It's on the island somewhere but where still remains a mystery with it can just be you and Henry. Forever."

" It's a big island and that's some feat." said Hook

"That's what lost boys are for just me me a second." as Pan changes back to normal "Boys," said Pan as the boys come out" I want an entire man search of the island. Felix , you take Regina and the captain with you and check from here to the echo caves!"

"Yes, sir." said Felix. Regina and Hook follow him.

Pan smirks to himself.

Meanwhile, back in Wonderland Emma, Snow, and Charming keep walking through the dark forest. Suddenly, the hear the clattering of china and people chatting. They walk over to see who it was when they enter a glen area where a giant table is set up with many chairs that were currently empty. At the table sat a brown rabbit, a white mouse who appears drunk.

"Well it's about time!" said the the white door mouse seeing them approach.

"That's not the mad hatter, you stupid door mouse!" said the march hare "I would like to apologize for my friend. too much tea. Would you care to join us whoever you are?"

"No thank you. We're in a hurry." said Prince Charming

"Jefferson was always in a hurry too but somehow he made time. Every Thursday we would have these wonderful tea parties but then he just stopped showing up but I have faith he will be here any day now." said the March hare

"I know Jefferson and I wouldn't count on that. Now, could you tell us where we could find the cheshire cat. We need his claws in order to cure my father." said Emma

"Claws? I've never heard of the cheshire cat's claws curing anything." said the March hare and then he turned to the door mouse "Have you?"

"No, I can't say I have but perhaps the the caterpillar would know about that. You might want to go to Underland and talk to him. Be careful though, everything with him always comes with a price and what he gives you may not be what you bargained for." said the door man

" We've dealt with someone like him before. I think we can handle it." said Charming wincing through the pain

"How do we get to this under land?" asked Snow

The door mouse jumps into the sugar bowl in front of him and comes back out with a piece of paper. "Just follow this map." he said handing the map over to Snow White

Snow White puts it in her pocket "Thank you. It was nice meeting you…"

"March…March hare and this here is my friend door mouse." said March Hare

"Thank you, March hare. Thank you, door mouse. I'm Snow White and this is my husband Prince Charming and my daughter Emma." said Snow White

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a bit of tea before you go?" asked the march hare

"Thank you but no thank you." said Emma

They exit the glen with the map and walk back towards the polka dot ro

"This must be the place." said Emma . She opens the door and they walk down the stairs to the seedy underworld. Every evil looking person was in the place. They all looked up when The Charmings came in.

"We need to speak to the caterpillar!" said Emma

"Let them through." said the caterpillar. The evil looking people got out of the way so the Charmings could see the caterpillar.

"Who are you?" he asked as they approached blowing smoke rings in their faces.

" I was injected with sheep shade. We were told you could tell me how to cure it." said Charming

"Perhaps, I could for a price." said the caterpillar

"What do you want?" asked Charming

" Kill the queen of hearts and I will tell you what you want to know." said the caterpillar

"We already tried killing her back in our land and it didn't take." said Snow White "I am not going to kill her again!"

"I'm sorry we don't kill people." said Charming

"No dead queen of hearts no cure for your poison and considering how pale you look I'm saying you don't have much time left." said the caterpillar

"Just tell us how you want us to kill her?" said Emma

"Emma, this is your father's decision not yours!" said Snow

" Deal!" said caterpillar

"Now, tell us what the cure is." said Charming

"First you show me proof that she is dead. Her tiara will do nicely. And I do not want you bothering me again until all seven pieces of her soul are found and destroyed." said the caterpillar

"Her soul?" asked Charming

"Of course. She split up her soul. How else do you think she remained alive after you killed her in your land?" said the caterpillar

The Charmings leave the Underland in search of the pieces of Cora's soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" How are we supposed to find the pieces of Cora's soul if we don't even know what we're looking for?" asked Emma as the Charmings walked down the path.

Suddenly they hear singing:

We praise you our wonderful, glorious queen.

You are the most amazing thing this land has ever seen.

Gold turns to dust and silver tarnishes in your wake.

All of life appreciates the mercy that you...

The Charmings walk in the direction the singing was coming from. They follow the singing to a meadow full of flowers. Suddenly, the singing stops and a stern female voice says "Excuse me… excuse me can we help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for something." said Snow White

"What are you looking for, human?" said the voice

" Who said that?" asked Emma

"I did. " said a rose turning to them "The name is Rose and you a disrupting our choir practice. We need to rehearse for the Queen of Hearts's birthday party tonight."

"We're sorry. We're actually looking for something that belongs to the Queen of Hearts." said Charming "Did she leave something with you?"

"Well she did pay us." said Rose

" How much is she paying for this?" asked Charming

" Nothing. She hasn't paid us for our singing since the first time she came to Wonderland." said Rose

"What did she pay you with?" asked Charming

"Just a piece of gold thread." said Rose

"Sounds like something special to her." said Snow White "May we see it?"

"Certainly, though, I don't see why." said Rose " Girls the thread."

The flowers gather together and then suddenly bring out a gold thread. Emma picks it up suddenly the thread pulls itself towards Emma's neck and wraps itself around her neck choking her. She tries to pull it off her neck but it starts to burn and Emma collapses to the ground. Charming takes out his sword.

"Charming! You can't cut it off you could slit Emma's throat!" said Snow White

"Would you rather she suffocated to death?" asked Charming

"Be careful." said Snow White

Charming takes his sword and cuts at the gold thread and it comes loose when he does. Charming then quickly stuffs the gold thread into his pocket.

"Are you all right, Emma?" asked David

"Yes. I'm ok." said Emma slowly getting up.

" That gold thread obviously knows what we have planned. It must be one of the pieces of her soul. We need to kill it now I say we start a fire." said Charming

"Not here you don't get out of this garden ,you barbarians!" yelled Rose "Now give us back our fee and get out!"

"This fee of yours is very dangerous. We have to destroy it!" Emma pointed out "Because in case you hadn't noticed it nearly killed me. Have you seen anything else that may have belonged to the queen of hearts?"

"No but speak to the white rabbit he works very closely with her." said Rose

"Thank you for your help." said Snow White

The Charmings start walking again and suddenly everything is covered in what appears to be ice. a tunnel appears in front of them and they enter as they enter there is a congregation of ice fairies in front of the them and a very irritated white rabbit next to a giant ice sculpture of Cora. "Oh no, this will never do." said the white rabbit. "The ice sculpture needs to be much bigger. It's of our glorious queen of hearts after all and this isn't just any birthday party you know. It is the first one since her return and I really can't argue about this much more. I have a lot more to oversee and I'm late!" said the white rabbit

"For a very important date." said Emma

The white rabbit turns around and sees the Charmings. "O, it's you again. First off, I don't appreciate being made fun of and second as I have told you I'm not the only one who's late you are , too. Much too late to save anyone but yourselves. Yes, I know all about what the caterpillar sent you to do and no I will not help you!" said the white rabbit

"We never asked you to help us." said Charming "But you know something."

"Whether I do or not doesn't matter I still won't help you." said white rabbit

"All we need to do it get in the palace now help us or we'll hang you on our wall. " said Emma taking out her gun and pointing it at the white rabbit.

"Fine bit you didn't hear this from me, I happen to know there are two horocruxes at the palace. It's a masquerade so one of them the queen will have on her person. The other, would be in her bed chamber. So, getting them will be very tricky." said the white rabbit.

"What are they?" asked Snow

"The first is her heart mask and the second is a picture of her family." said the white rabbit "However, how you get into the palace is another matter. You'll need disguises. I do know someone calls himself the Master of Disguise can make you look like anyone you desire. " said the white rabbit

"Where do we find this master of disguise?" asked Emma

"Just follow the ice tunnel out. You walk through winter and then take a left. once you're in summer you'll see a house of gold. knock three times and you'll see a giant Ruby. You summon him by touching it." said the white rabbit

"Thank you." said Emma

"Remember, you didn't hear any of this from me." said the white rabbit

The Charmings venture on through the tunnel and come out into a winter wonderland with people sledding, kids building snow men, carolers singing, and penguins and polar bears walking around. There are houses and trees decorated for Christmas and little elves running around. Santa Claus comes out of a nearby house. "Merry Christmas!" he announces as he comes out. Kids and elves gather around him cheering. Santa starts to hand out gifts and as he does each child who gets a gift runs away. "Emma Swan… Snow White… Prince Charming" said Santa

The Charmings go over to him. "Hello there. Merry Christmas. I have a special gift for the three of you."

"You do, Santa?" asked Emma confused

Santa takes out a ruby hilted sword and hands it to them "This is very useful in killing evil souls."

"It's just a sword." said Charming

"This is no ordinary sword dear boy, this is the sword of Gryffindor. It hasn't been used since 1997 however, it is just as powerful as it ever was and it has been used to kill horocruxes in the past. May it serve you well." said Santa Claus.

Charming takes it and puts it away.

"Thank you." they say together.

The Charmings keep walking past the people of winter and before too long everything changes into summer. People are on the beach and kids are laughing and playing by the water and a group of people are having a bonfire Charming takes the golden thread from his pocket and throws it into the fire that explodes and then simmers back to a normal fire as the soul is killed. The teenagers around the fire cheer as this. The Charmings keep on their journey and turn right then suddenly find themselves in front of the golden house. Emma knocks three times and the door opens. They enter a giant gold chamber. As they enter the door shuts behind them. In front of them is a giant ruby. They touch the ruby and it changes into a gangly looking man in a purple suit wearing a top hat. "Who are you?" asked the man

"My name is David Nolan. This is my wife Mary Margret and our daughter Emma. We need disguises to sneak into the Queen of Hearts's palace and we were told you could help us." said Charming

" I am Roy Disguise and certainly I could help , if you are trying to trick the queen it could be quite difficult. Would you like outfits or entire personas?" asked Roy

"Entire personas would probably be best. We need to make absolutely sure we are not recognized. The queen knows us very well." said Snow White

"Very well, you first, Miss." he said to Snow. "Spin around three times and say Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum change me into another woman!"

Snow White does as she she is told and suddenly changes into a woman with long curly head hair and green eyes wearing a green evening gown and mask.

"You are now Gladyz from the meadows of Spring." said Roy

"All right, you are next my good man." said Roy to Charming.

"Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum. Change me into another man." said Charming as he spins around three times. Charming changes into a male counter part of who Snow White has turned into. He is dressed in white and green formal attire with a green mask.

"You are now Elliot from the meadows of Spring." said Roy

"Wow, you two look amazing." said Emma

"Not bad if I do say so myself." said Roy"All right, now what to do with you? I got it… ok go!"

Emma spins around as her parents did and recites the spell. When she stops. She has black hair and blue eyes and is wearing a white and blue dress. "You are now Selena from the Winter Wonderland. Now, if you get into any trouble while in these disguises I will be at the party tonight as well so just signal me and I will be more than happy to help."

"Thank you so much." said Snow White

"Why do you want to sneak in to the queen's palace if you don't mind my asking?" asked Roy

"Well, we are trying to find the pieces of her soul so we can kill her. We already have one we just need to destroy it and we heard of two at her palace." said Emma

"Well, I do have something that belongs to her. Perhaps, it could help you." said Roy "However, I would need it back."

Roy conjures up her spell book and hands it to them.

" Cora's spell book." said Snow

"Are you sure it's hers?" asked Charming

"When I was a little girl I saw her practicing for hours with this book." said Snow "I bet it's one of those… what did the white rabbit call these… horocruxes?"

"That's what it called them." said Emma

Snow takes the book but it suddenly vibrates and Snow White drops it on the floor. The book opens by itself and Cora's likeness comes out of it. "Well, if it isn't my Charming family. Hello, Snow. Hello, Emma. Hello David. Surprised to see me I take it."

"How do you recognize us?" asked Snow White

"You think those silly disguises can fool me? You are the only three in this entire kingdom who would be after my souls because you are the only ones who want me dead. Of course, I'm not just going to stand around and let that happen." said Cora she comes toward Charming and Emma ready to rip out their hearts. "We need to use the sword" said Charming reaching into his hilt for the sword of Gryffindor only to discover it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" asked Cora holding the sword of Gryffindor "I don't know where you got this but using it is very clever. I could easily use this on you and end your miserable lives very simply. " said Cora throwing the sword towards the Charmings who all get out of the way. Snow takes out her bow and arrows and start to shoot many at the same time towards Cora "Now, that's not very nice." said Cora turning them around and sending them back towards Snow White who flips out of the way. Charming takes out his regular sword and goes straight towards Cora and Snow White gets out another arrow and aims for Cora again. While her parents are preoccupied with that. Emma suddenly, realizes what to do. She takes the sword and runs towards the book itself stabbing it in the middle. Cora start to explode in light and ink starts to pour out of the spell book. Suddenly the book itself explodes. They hand what remains of the book back to Roy

"Get out! Get out!" yelled Roy. The Charmings leave by the time they get to the queen's palace it is night fall and the party is in full swing. The Charmings are worried the real Cora would recognize them the way the soul persona did but they decided to push on with the mission anyway. They started to intermingle with guests. Emma or Selena as she was now called headed past the rest of the guests and to the white rabbit who snuck away with her to the queen's chamber. Emma hunted and hunted until she found the picture of Cora and two people she assumed were her father and mother she put it in her pocket ,however, before she left she heard a pulsing sound from behind a closet door. She went and opened the door and saw a single box with the word Snow on it. Emma picked up the box and hid it in a bag she was carrying. Then snuck back down the stairs where she met up with her mother and father. Snow White and Charming were about to walk up to Cora when she walked up to them Selena, Gladyz, and Elliot bowed as Cora approached. "I don't believe I have seen you in this part of the kingdom before." said Cora

"We really don't leave our town of Spring much, Your Majesty." said Gladyz

"That's a pity." said Cora "That is a lovely outfit, dear."

"Thank you so much your majesty bought it just the occasion." said Gladyz "Happy Birthday."

"If I am not stepping my bounds you have a lovely outfit as well, your Majesty. Would you care to dance?" asked Elliot

" Well, you do seem very charming. I would love to." said Cora

Cora and Elliot go on the dance floor.

"Your Majesty, I hope I am not stepping out of line again but your face must be just a beautiful as you are. I would love to dance with you without your mask. My wife could hold it for you." said Elliot.

"I never take off this mask for anyone." said Cora

"But, Your Majesty, your loveliness should not be hidden. Just one dance without the mask." said Elliot.

Cora sighs. "Just one." said Cora. Elliot takes the mask and hands it to Gladyz.

Cora and Elliot start to dance. Gladyz and Selena look at each other with disgust and then leave the ball room and exit the palace. They walk towards the woods start a fire and throw these last two horocruxes into it. and runs down the road towards a fork. About an hour later Elliot meets up with them. They find a place not too far away to come up with a new plan. "I wonder how many more we need to find." mused Selena.

"We have five. The sounds like the right amount which means tonight we should sneak in and kill Cora for good." said Gladyz

"O, that reminds me…" Selena takes the box out from under her coat.

Snow takes it and opens the box revealing her heart. Selena takes the heart and puts it back into Gladyz's body. "Now, we're ready to go."

Much later they sneak back into Cora's palace while she is sleeping and Elliot tries to stab her but she suddenly wakes up and pins him to the wall. "You think you can kill me, Prince Charming!"

"My family and I destroyed all your souls so yes I do." said Charming

"Well, you may think you have but not all my souls are hidden here in Wonderland. One is very far away. In fact, you have seen it many times. Many times. If I'm correct she's in Neverland with my old friend Peter Pan. " said Cora

"You hid it with Regina!" the Charmings

"You are a sick woman!" yelled Snow

"It's not with Regina. It's in her. You want to kill me. You'll have to kill my daughter." said Cora

"You have issues, Lady." said Emma looks at her parents "We can't kill Regina can you imagine what that would do to Henry. He would never speak to us ever again!"

"Emma's right. We don't need the caterpillar we can find another way to cure you, David. " said Snow White

"Let's get out of here." said David they leap out the window and fly down to the ground. Arrows are shot at them as they run away back down the road towards the place where the hat was. They go through the portal and back into the hat. As they re-enter Neverland they change back into themselves and look around confused as everything seemed brighter. They walk in the direction that the others were heading and see Henry's body laying lifeless on the ground. They run over to it. "Henry… Henry!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma cradles Henry's lifeless body in her arms. "How could this have happened? Where are Hook, Tinkerbell, and Regina?"

"They went to find the Dark One's dagger under the impression that Henry is still alive." said Peter Pan as Cora

"Cora? That's impossible we just left you in… Pan! What did you do! What did you do to my son!" yelled Emma taking out her father's sword and going at him.

" Nice try but it's too late. Henry is gone and he's never coming back. Don't worry he'll still live on in spirit as part of this island. I used him to bring the magic and make myself more powerful at the same time. I have to admit though I thought tricking the evil queen and the savior would be more difficult than this. But you are a sucker for your parents and it appears the evil queen is a sucker for the boy and her mother. In fact, she has no idea her mother is still alive and yet she believed I was her. " said Peter Pan " It just confirms what I always knew. Love is weakness."

"No it's not. Love is strength. It is what motivates us, Pan! You don't have a family so you probably never learned this but love can motivate you to do pretty much anything ." said Emma "And I am going to take this sword and split you in half to protect my family."

Emma goes to stab Pan and he uses his magic to throw her against the nearest tree and as she hits it vines wrap around her "You have no idea who you are dealing with ,Savior. And seeing you this helpless you don't look like much of a savior to me. You look like an orphan. Nothing but a squirming, helpless little sack of nothing and since your son is dead and your father is slowly dying. I think I'll put you and your mother out of your miseries. " said Pan taking the sword and putting it to Emma's throat.

Snow White takes out her bow and points an arrow at Pan's head just as Charming takes out his sword and points it at Pan's back. "You hurt our daughter you'll be next." said Snow

"I'm not afraid of either of you."hissed Pan as Cora still pinning Emma to the White shoots her arrow at Pan who catches it and then break it. He then swipes his hand and throws the two of them towards an opposite tree and vines wrap around them. "You are very foolish people." said Pan as Cora menacingly. "By the way, it's no use trying to get out of those. They are holding you because of your regrets and you three seem to have quite a lot of them."

some lost boys come out from the jungle. "Did you find it?" asked Pan

"No, but we found the next best thing. The Dark One himself." sad one lost boy

"Bring him out." said Pan

Rumple comes out followed by Felix

"Hello, Laddy. Nice to see you." said Pan

"You are getting nothing out of me." said Rumple

" But I'm Cora with all our history you aren't going to tell your ex anything?" asked Pan

"You are not Cora. You're my father in a pathetic disguise. Now, if you want to talk to me then drop the act and talk to me." said Rumple

"Fine, Laddy, if that's the way you want it." said Pan who changes back into himself "Now, where is the dagger?"

"I don't know." said Rumple

" You know. WHERE IS IT!?" demanded Pan

"My shadow took it and hid it so not even I can find it. Besides, it appears you already killed Henry why would need it now?" asked Rumple

" You think I would be satisfied with the magic the boy gave me wouldn't you? However, I'm not. The only thing that will make me immortal is that dagger but it doesn't matter if you tell me or not because I'll find it and when I do I will kill you and the rest of this precious family." said Pan he then turns to Felix "Keep an eye on them. I'll find the dagger myself." who flies off into the night in search of the dagger.

Meanwhile, in another part of Neverland. Regina, fake Henry, and Hook search for the dagger."It's nice to see your mother again." said Hook.

"I thought I lost her for good. She'll help Henry and I stay together this time we just need to find that dagger again." said Regina

"Mom, is finding the dagger necessary? Can't we live together here without killing everyone else?" asked fake Henry.

"Honey, we can't truly be together if it isn't just the two of us." said Regina

"But we're all supposed to be part of one big family." said fake Henry

" They don't want me in this family so we have to make our own family, Honey. You understand that don't you?" asked Regina

" You're right and if they can't accept you I shouldn't be with them." said fake Henry

"What? Regina, isn't that a peculiar thing for the boy to say?" asked Hook

"It's not peculiar… it's not peculiar at all. Now, come on, let's head back to my mother's camp and come up with a new plan." said Regina.

Regina, Hook, and fake Henry walk back to the camp and find lost boys surrounding Rumple and Emma, Charming, and Snow White tied up to trees. "I see you three are back from your trip to Wonderland?.Your father cured?" asked Regina

"Not yet. We needed to visit your mother first." said Emma

" You found out my mother was still here?" asked Regina

"No, Regina. Your mother is in Wonderland. We were sent out on a mission to kill her." said Charming

"That would be impossible because my mother has been here with me and Henry." said Regina "Isn't that right, dear?" Regina asked fake Henry

"What is this amateur hour! How could you possibly think this is Henry!" yelled Rumple who starts to choke the fake Henry as it splutters it morphs back into the shadow and disappears.

"What did you do to Henry!" yelled Regina

"He didn't do anything to Henry." said Snow White "He's over there." she tilts her head towards his lifeless body. Regina goes over to where Snow indicates and feels Henry's pulse but gets nothing.

"My mother tricked me."

"That wasn't Cora that was Pan. My father tricked you by making you think that he was Cora on your side. " said Rumple

" I have to do something." said Regina

"There is nothing you can do." said Rumple

"He's my son! I have to do something!" yelled Regina "I'm going to kill Pan and any one else who is involved in this."

"Your mother gave him the curse he needed to kill Henry. If you want to do the right thing we have to kill Pan and Cora." said Charming

Regina turns to the lost boys. "Where is Pan?"

"Probably his thinking tree." said one lost boy

Regina runs in the direction that he indicates. "All right, Pan. I know you killed Henry and I know that you pretended to be my mother to pull the wool over my eyes and I also know you and my mother have been working together. I will deal with my mother later but first you." said Regina

"Well, you are a very clever woman, Evil Queen." said Pan

"My name is Regina. Remember it. Fear it because it is the last name you will ever hear." said Regina who reaches into Pan's chest and takes out his heart. "Goodbye, Pan. " said Regina crushing his heart into dust. Regina walks back to the camp site. "One down. One to go."

"Actually, Regina, a piece of Cora lives in you. In order for her to be killed you have to die." said Emma

"Rumple, where is your dagger. If we're doing this we are doing it right." said Regina

"You don't have any objections?" asked Snow White

"Many but it's my fault that Henry is dead. I was selfish for wanting him all to myself. It's time I started thinking of him. Emma, when I'm gone tell Henry, I'm sorry and I love him more than anything in the universe." said Regina

Rumple whistles and his shadow comes back with his dagger and reforms with Rumple's body. Rumple then takes the dagger and stabs Regina. in the stomach. He then takes out her heart and uses his magic to unblocked it and then goes over to Henry's lifeless body and shoves the heart into it. "You will need a potion to bring his life force back." said Rumple

"I guess, we're going back to Wonderland." said Charming

Rumple releases them from the trees and they all go back through the hat and back into Wonderland. By the time they get back to Cora's it is day break. They sneak into Cora's room just as she is waking up. Cora uses magic to slam them all against the wall. "We have destroyed all your horocruxes even Regina who sacrificed herself to save Henry." said Rumple "You have nothing Cora."

"I still have my magic." said Cora

"Perhaps, but it isn't as powerful as mine." said Rumple unsticking them from the wall. Cora tries to stick them again but nothing happens. The four of them surround her and then Charming cuts off Cora's head.

Later, they are in Underland. They throw the head in front of the caterpillar. "I wasn't sure if you would ever come back." said the caterpillar. " Let's see… " The caterpillar goes over to his phoenix and whispers to it. It starts to cry and the caterpillar catches his tears in a vail. "Pheonix tears…" He then goes over to a shelf and takes down a vail and pours it in with tears "Cheshire cat saliva…Here is the potion you will need to cure your husband. However, you will need one final ingredient. Blood of the redeemed. it must be someone who was evil but sacrificed themselves in the name of good." said the caterpillar.

"We know someone like that." said Charming taking the potion "Thank you."

"O no, thank you." said the caterpillar.

They go back to the portal and go to Neverland where they left Regina's body. Snow takes the sword of Gryffindor and slices into Regina then she let's some blood drip into the potion. When a sufficient amount is in the vial she goes over and gives it to Charming who downs half of it and then they go over and pour some in henry's mouth. Charming looks at his scar which was healed instantly and Henry breathes and wakes up. He then looks around confused. "What happened?"

"Regina saved your life." said Emma

"She did? Where is she?" asked Henry

"She's over there." said Emma

Henry runs over to her body. "Mom? Mom! MOM!" yelled Henry starting to cry

"I'm sorry, Henry. She had to sacrifice herself it was the only way to save you. But she wanted us to tell you that she loves you more than anything in the universe. " said Emma "It'll be ok , kid. I promise. Now, let's get you home." said Emma

Emma, Charming, Snow,Henry, Rumple, Hook, and Tinkerbell go back to the hat and jump in. There is a door that says SB. They open in and are back in Mary Margret's place once they enter the door disappears.

"I know what will cheer us up. Let's go pig out at Granny's." said Emma

" Actually, I'm really tired." said Henry

"OK, we can stay here." said Emma

Henry gets into bed and drifts off to sleep. He dreams that he, Regina, and the entire family are having a picnic. " I must admit this is surprising for me. Villians don't get happy endings and they don't have families who care about them." said Regina

"But you aren't a villain you're my mom and I love you. I just wish you didn't have to leave me." said Henry

"I may be gone but I'll never leave you. You're my little prince and I'll always be here when you need me, Henry. And of course when I can't be there you'll always have the Charmings and Gold." said Regina "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

"Will you two stop being so depressing. Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold." said Emma

The two of them hug and then sit down and join the others.

The End


End file.
